Discussing Business
by drarryx
Summary: Harry is haunted by his past. As a result, he invites Draco's family over for dinner. Draco and Harry forget their childhood rivalries, if only for a day. *SLASH FICTION- IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ*


**Discussing Business **

After the Battle of Hogwarts, for many years Harry was tortured with memories. The nightmares were endless and even during the day his thoughts wandered back to the terrible battle the night he had defeated the Dark Lord. But mostly, the thoughts and nightmares were about Draco. Harry didn't know why it mattered to him so much, but he felt as if he had caused Draco trouble ever since he had denied being his friend. For some reason, Harry held himself responsible for all the wrong choices Draco had made.

Ginny understood him. Harry had married her because of that. She loved him and he…well, he didn't know if he loved her, exactly, but, she was a great friend. He could definitely talk to her about things and he often did; describing his nightmares, explaining his thoughts. Eventually after Harry had a particularly nasty nightmare involving first the sight of Harry rejecting being Draco's friend and then Draco, covered in his own blood because of the spell Harry had used on him, Ginny suggested they invite the blonde to dinner.

And so, it was settled. As soon as the kids were home for the summer, they would invite Draco and his wife and son over for dinner. Harry would explain he was sorry and the guilt would no longer be slowly eating away at his subconscious.

Harry was not sure if he could face Draco himself yet, however, and so it was up to Ginny to invite the family over. They arranged a date, much to the dislike of their kids, all of whom hated Draco's son.

On June 27th, Draco's family arrived. Ginny had prepared a large meal with the help of Harry. They both always did the cooking together, even though Harry was not very good at it and Ginny had gotten the talented skills her mother had owned.

As soon as Draco and his wife and boy arrived, Ginny took over the cooking and Harry greeted them at the front door. First, he saw Astoria. She was beautiful. There was no denying that. Then, Harry's eyes fell to Scorpius, who looked remarkably like his father had done when he was Scorpius' age. And then, Harry let his eyes rest on Draco. He bit down on his lip to stop him from gasping. He had not seen the blonde in years, and Draco looked…good. His soft, pale hair was the same length and cut it had been when he had been in his third year, yet something about it was different; more mature. Draco's skin was flawless; his cold eyes such a deep grey that they seemed to be staring into Harry's mind. Draco's lips were perfectly shaped, and a perfect shade of pink.

Reminding himself that the family was waiting to come in, Harry tore his eyes away from Draco. He kissed Astoria lightly on the cheek, shook Scorpius' hand and then held out his hand to Draco. Draco smirked. A smirk Harry remembered well.

Then, Draco grasped Harry's hand in acceptance. A silent promise passed between the two boys; they would put their pasts behind them.

Astoria entered the kitchen and began to gossip with Ginny. Scorpius stalked off to find Harry's children, even though he didn't get along with them very well. He might as well try to, in the least. This left Draco and Harry, alone in the hallway. They stared at each other for a while, before Harry opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Draco looked confused and asked, "For what?"

Relief washed over Harry. So Draco hadn't blamed him for anything. Thank God.

Harry didn't answer Draco's question. Instead, he grabbed Draco's hand and walked towards his and Ginny's bedroom. He sat down on their bed and Draco followed suit. Harry turned to look at Draco, and opened his mouth to start small talk, to ask Draco how he had been the past twenty or something years. But Harry never got to speak a word because at that moment, Draco kissed him.

The first thing Harry felt was shock. The shock then turned to anger. Over the past many years, Harry had felt sorry for Draco, all their childhood rivalries forgotten, but now, Harry thought about them again. Harry thought about how Draco had always thought he could get away with everything. And this was obviously one of those moments. Draco thought he could just kiss Harry, break Harry's loyalty to Ginny. Draco always seemed to be in control of the situation, even when they were in school. Twisting peoples words and actions for his own benefit. Harry thought about all the insults Draco had taunted him with. At that moment, Harry hated Draco. Hated him so much, that he kissed him harder.

Soon, Harry found himself on Draco's lap, his legs crossed around Draco's waist. Pushing eagerly, Harry moved Draco so that he was lying flat on the bed, Harry flat on top of him. And Harry kissed Draco. He kissed Draco angrily, with all the bad memories converting from anger into passion as they passed through Harry's mind and out of his lips. Every now and again, the kissing would die down to a softer kiss, one describing how sorry Harry was for never accepting Draco's friendship.

Draco kissed back just as energetically as Harry; hungry for more, seeking pure pleasure, in it only for himself. Soft groans escaped from both boys lips. They wanted more. Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt and Draco began to undo the tie Harry was wearing. As he did so, Draco moved his lips to Harry's neck and Harry began to suck on Draco's shoulder. As he did so, Draco felt the feeling of pure pleasure overcome him again and he could stand it no longer. With a manic laugh, he moved his lips back to Harrys and slithered his tongue forcefully into Harry's mouth. He was the perfect little snake, reflecting his former house perfectly.

Every second of kissing was treasured and they were both panting and groaning when, without warning, the door suddenly flew open. Harry jumped back off of Draco. He then leapt to his feet as Draco settled near the edge of the bed, both men far away from each other. Draco feverishly began to button up his shirt and Harry tightened his tie.

The unexpected visitor was Scorpius. He smirked.

"Father, the grown-She Weasel says dinner is ready," said Scorpius. "What were you doing?" he added as an afterthought.

With a quick glance at Harry, Draco said gruffly, "Don't call her that and we were just discussing business."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and left the room, smiling to himself. Discussing business; what a load of bull. He knew exactly what his father had been doing.


End file.
